


The bird, safe.

by AbigailAppleby



Series: Arthur's Little Bird [10]
Category: merlin(tv)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Clever!Merlin, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, Healing, M/M, Manipulation, Rape, angry arthur, injured Gwaine, sneaky Merlin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailAppleby/pseuds/AbigailAppleby
Summary: Merlin暴露了自己，被当作叛国贼，破碎又孤独，Merlin将如何拯救自己并阻止他们呢？阅读'Arthur's little bird'的终章，它将会为你揭露
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Mordred (Merlin)
Series: Arthur's Little Bird [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631116
Kudos: 5





	The bird, safe.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The bird, safe.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416071) by [ohmerthurcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm). 



> 你们好！我很抱歉它竟然写了这么长。现在终于是最后一章了。我的文章词句很奇怪，它像往常一样没有修订过，所以我的错误会很明显地暴露出来， 如果有任何拼写或者句子上的错误，我在此对你们表示抱歉。我已经读了五遍了，它看起来应该没有问题，如果仍然有的话，我对你们表示抱歉。总之，这是Arthur's little bird系列的最后一章了。并且我要感谢你们留下喜欢和评论。这是一个有趣的系列 :)

当他们到达大厅时，Merlin被扔到地上并发出了呻吟，当他躺在地板上时他试图轻轻地用手将自己的身体支撑起来  
然后Arthur转过身“Merlin……”  
Merlin轻轻地抽着鼻子，紧绷着脖子和眼睛看着他  
Arthur对着其中一个离开的卫兵点了点头，叹了口气  
“发生了什么？” Merlin沙哑地问  
“似乎你小小的朋友在拿着敏感情报去找敌军时被发现了，这得感谢我忠实的骑士， Leon阁下……现在真相被揭露了”他说完，Merlin立刻看到了Leon向这边走来，走到Arthur跟前小声地对着他说了些什么，然后转过身冷酷地看着Merlin  
“带他进来” Arthur吩咐他们道  
Merlin听到有东西被拖动的声音，然后他看到Gwaine被推在地上，被迫跪在他的旁边，他的大腿被包扎起来了，但Merlin仍能看到鲜血正于绷带上蔓开，他的整个腿部都在向下坠。 他看起来像死人一样苍白，眼睛几乎闭上，整个身体摇摇欲坠。  
“Gwaine……” Merlin涌出眼泪，呼吸着，慢慢用他的手臂移动着向他靠近  
“别动” Leon怒视着他说，Merlin安静地愣住了  
“尽管我很抱歉，Merlin…… 我不想，但我不得不让你认为我没有注意到你的计划。我允许你去地图绘师的帮工哪，不是为了让你了解到更多关于应对我们的信息和知识，而是为了让你去一个地方获取一些东西[EVIDENCE]，证明你是有罪的。至少Leon爵士认为它会这样发生以便于证明你的罪行的。而现在看来他似乎是对的” Arthur用平静的声音说  
Merlin抬起头来看着他，眼里涌出泪水“你多久就知道了？”  
Arthur轻轻叹了口气，眼神因为陷入思考而飘忽茫然起来“我第一次对你产生怀疑时，是Leon告诉我你和Gwaine的谈话时，你还记得我给你的那封信吗？”  
Merlin吞了吞口水，点点头  
“Leon已经提醒我了……于是我们开始制定计划” Arthur说“我向你发过誓的，对不对？哪就是我永远不会停止下……寻找真相的脚步”  
Merlin皱着眉，用指甲抓着大理石制的地板，愤怒地咆哮  
“别误会我的意思,我刚开始也很纠结，但我仍然执行了Leon和我一起制定的计划，因为他的感觉从没错过” Arthur说着，向前走进了一步。他微笑起来 “我对你很乐意地打开自己的身体感到印象深刻。从来没有人会像你一样如此乐意地和我这个敌人上床。也许你确实喜欢我……又或者你只是个婊子喜欢别人好好地肏你”  
Merlin低声咆哮“你让我感到恶心！”  
“现在您相信我了吗，陛下？” Leon看着Arthur问  
“我相信了，谢谢你，Leon” Arthur回头对着骑士微笑，再转身看着Merlin  
“我从来都不想和你上床，我只想利用它确保你信任我，并认为我是喜欢你的” Merlin鼓起勇气冲他喊，用暗沉的眼神狠狠地怒视着他“你他妈才没有赢，我不会允许它发生的。我不会让你再杀掉任何一个无辜的人！”  
Arthur蹲了下来“你要怎么做到那一点呢？” 他慢慢地问“你没有匕首并且你的腿断了”  
Merlin感到他的身体因为愤怒而沸腾，他的眼睛变成了金色又迅速变回了蓝色。他困惑地皱着眉，眨了眨眼，然后怒视着Arthur，举起了他的手，在Arthur笑容面前伸开“Forþ fleoge!”  
Arthur的笑容只是更阴郁了一些，但什么都没有发生  
Merlin皱着眉，喘息着，他的手滑到了地上，汗水正顺着他的眉毛滑落  
“你真的以为我有可能会让一个敌人有如此强大的力量吗？” Arthur一边站起来一边反问他“当Leon告诉我你可能是叛徒以后，我在我们的饭菜里下了药，它只会对魔法师有影响。因此我下的药量不算太多，这就是你为什么能翻印那张地图的原因。但现在如你所见……你完全不能使出一丁点儿的魔法了。” Arthur说“我赢了，Merlin，而你输了”  
Merlin看着跪下的Gwaine，摇摇晃晃地倒下并且失去意识，他的腿下噙着一小摊血。  
Merlin感到自己的喉头变紧，浑身发冷  
“为什么如此沉默，Merlin？别担心……” Arthur微笑起来 “I我不会杀了你……我会把你留下来……作为我的婊子。当然我会剥夺你身为配偶的权利。你除了是一个被我肏的屁股之外你什么都不是，而你将被绑在我的床上……”  
Merlin的手蜷成了拳头，并怒视着Arthur “绝不可能！”  
Arthur哼哼着，不相信地笑了起来  
Merlin绝望地环顾了一周，当他看到Gwaine挣扎着想要醒来但并不起效时，他涌出了眼泪  
“在那里……” 他停下来，停止了说话  
“什么在那里？” Arthur无趣地问“难道这里有一个你想保护的朋友吗？”  
Merlin摇摇头  
“Leon……你觉得他可能在问谁？” Arthur看着骑士问  
骑士只是耸了耸肩  
Merlin看见骑士的剑被插在剑鞘里，别在背带上，他在决心把它拿走之前微笑起来  
“好吧……” Merlin说“你得到我了……”  
Arthur高兴地点了点头“好孩子……你已经清楚地认识到了你的位置”  
Merlin轻轻地抽了抽鼻子，草率地擦了擦眼泪“所以你准备何时剥离我作为配偶的权利呢？”  
“明天……” Arthur说“今天我将享受我的胜利……”  
Merlin咬着他的嘴唇，当他希望自己准备好要做什么之后，他轻轻地叹了口气“接下来你要对我做什么？”  
“把你带到Gaius哪去……治好你的腿……然后你将会被链子锁到我的床上去……” Arthur说“你得知道……你的话确实让人信服Merlin……但对我忠诚的骑士来说，你不够小心”  
“看来的确是这样……” Merlin故意为难地说，这似乎使他们俩高兴起来  
“我认为我和你进行了一段很棒的婚姻……” Merlin喘了口气 “然后你毁灭了它” Merlin说着，怒视着Leon  
“很高兴你终于意识到自己的位置所在了” Leon说  
Merlin摇摇头“可能也还行” 他喃喃自语  
“那是什么？” Arthur问  
“如果现在在这儿吸你的老二，还不如现在就把我送进地狱……可能就会像把我自己训练成你的性玩具一样好”他反击道  
Leon的脸微微舒展一点“你知道吗……那不是个坏主意”  
Merlin抬起头，假装震惊的样子  
“你是对的。我们应该找机会让你试试” Arthur笑着在快速地摇着头的Merlin面前跪下  
“不！不，这只是个愚蠢的玩笑，不！” 他大惊失色  
“嘘，嘘” Arthur轻声所，紧紧地抓起他的头发，用一种让Merlin会因为痛苦而尖叫的方式扭动他的手臂  
“停下！停下，求你停下！” 他抽泣着尖叫，Arthur停了下来  
“求你了……求你了，我会做的……只是请别折断它……” Merlin喘着气流着泪  
Arthur点点头，拍拍他的头“好婊子”  
Merlin把一句辱骂咽了回去，看着Leon“至少给我个机会让我选择吸谁的”  
“好吧” 过了一会儿Arthur说  
“我猜 我应该选那个聪明的人，因为是他阻止了我的计划” Merlin说  
Leon点点头“好，拿椅子来！” 他朝站着卫兵的门口喊叫道  
一个椅子被搬了进来，也同样拿来了一个枕头好让Merlin靠在上面  
Leon坐在 Merlin面前，而Merlin坐地足够高以便他可以吸他的老二  
Merlin颤抖着，因为恼怒而发出呻吟，褪下骑士的裤子，显示出Leon腿间肿大坚硬的老二  
Merlin的脸因为羞耻而升温，Leon紧紧地抓着他的头发  
“尽量不要咬”他说  
“为什么我该？要怎么证明？” Merlin伤心地叫了出来，然后舔舔嘴唇，皱起眉头含住了它  
Leon拍拍他的脸 “很好，很好”  
Merlin集中他的呼吸  
计划一: 让他沉浸在快乐中无法集中注意力  
计划二: 试图拿到他的剑  
计划三: 向他能刺的地方刺去  
计划四: 怎么杀了Arthur.  
Merlin呻吟出声，吮吸着，鼓起他的嘴巴，上下移动  
Arthur扯下Merlin的裤子， Merlin紧抓着枕头。这不太好， 当Merlin拿到剑时Arthur有优势阻止他  
他推脱道 “陛下……这很疼……我很害怕我会因为你的拖拽咬到Leon先生的老二。你肏我肏地太用劲了，这很疼” 他闷闷不乐地说  
“他是对的，我一点都不希望他伤害我，陛下……您能看着直到完全轮到您吗？” Leon问  
“很好” Arthur说着站起来“我叫把椅子来”  
Leon点点头Merlin继续吸他的老二，当他在给Leon口的时候他发出一些轻轻的呻吟和鼻音  
“操，你——你真他妈棒！” Leon叫起来，当Merlin移动时他紧紧地抓着他的头发  
Merlin推开他一点“需要……接触你……请把我移起来一点”  
Leon施恩把他抱起来一点，放在哪儿  
Merlin用他的一只手拨弄Leon的睾丸，他的另一只手则在他吸他的老二时撸动着它，让Leon变湿了，并更硬了一些。着个男人颤抖着，叫了出来  
Merlin在Leon的大腿血管上施压，并且吸地更用尽了。他慢慢退出来，Leon喊叫着，喘息着  
当他感到Leon的睾丸变紧时， 他突然用手肘把自己推起来，变得更高了，把手从Leon的修长上挪开，然后用手护住利昂的剑柄，Leon的球自动拉紧了，Leon的一个球喷射了。Leon痛苦地尖叫着，仍然沉浸在快乐中。  
Merlin抓住机会拔出剑， 他的另一只手揉捏着他的蛋，当他把手撤回后，Leon因为他敏感的蛋在他手里而不敢移动  
他怒视着 Leon，而Leon正用一种惊恐至极的表情看着他  
Merlin把剑刺进了Leon的胸部，损毁他的心脏 “这一击是因为你伤害Gwaine！”  
Leon因为极度痛苦而发出尖叫。Merlin拿开了他的另一只手，压在Leon的胸膛上，因为Merlin把剑拔出他又一次发出尖叫  
然后他听到Arthur的尖叫回荡在他耳边，冲击着他的大脑  
他咬牙切齿地让他站在原地，因为恼怒而尖叫，他面向他站的地方，摇摇晃晃，他的裤子滑了下去  
Arthur极度愤怒地冲他跑来  
Merlin阴沉沉地怒视着他，可能是肾上腺素的原因，Merlin感到他的疼痛已经麻木了  
他只是上前走了几步，并且Arthur越来越近。 Merlin把一只手从刀刃上拿开，另一只手又握紧了刀刃  
他试着把时间安排得恰到好处。Arthur现在是落后于他，梅林移动他的手，把他的脚向后挪了挪，一拳打在Arthur的脸上，让他摇摇晃晃地晃了回去，然后进入一个战斗方位。  
他对着Merlin冷笑， 他的手握成了拳头，向Merlin猛地攻去，但速度很慢， Merlin摇摇晃晃地上前一步，抓住 Arthur的肩膀，刺伤 Arthur的胸膛  
男人吃惊地张开了嘴，突然停了下来，Merlin抓住他的金发， 把自己的前额撞向Arthur的前额，咬牙切齿，双目圆瞪地把剑旋扭入Arthur的胸膛，这个男人因为剧烈的疼痛向后退着步子，看起来伤得厉害  
“现在你将再也不会他妈的伤害另外的任何一个人了？” Merlin咆哮着，低叫着放开Arthur，拖着剑把它甩到了外面去  
Arthur踉跄着向前走去，倒在枕头上，Merlin把剑扔到Arthur的手上。Merlin感觉自己倒在了地上，然后他眨眨眼，转头看见了 Gwaine.  
最后他试图把自己撑起来一点，紧紧地拥抱了他，摸着他的头发“Gwaine” 他微笑着轻轻说，闭上了眼睛“Gwaine，现在一切都结束了……一切都已经结束了”  
他低语  
Merlin亲了亲他的脸“现在结束了……已经结束了”  
一声轻轻的，宽慰的叹息从这名男子口中发出  
当Gwaine靠在Merlin身上倒下时，Merlin看向门口 “救命！”  
门被打开了，两名守卫冲了进来  
“我的朋友需要帮助！！” Merlin恳求着  
他们看看国王和骑士，审查这一状况  
“让Gaius来！快点！”他叫起来，其中一个人立马冲了出去  
面前这名守卫跪了下来，检查了Arthur的脉搏，并宽慰地发出一声深深的叹息 “终于……他死了……谢谢你，配偶……谢谢你”  
Merlin把自己的头埋在 Gwaine的肩膀里，为他的朋友感到害怕  
然后他听到人们走了进来，女仆，男仆，卫兵，都一起走了进来  
他们都开始因为喜悦而欢呼  
两个男人帮助Merlin站起来，另一个则帮忙把Gwaine抬到担架上，在Merlin晕倒之前把他带走了  
Merlin在Gaius房间内的一张小床上醒来  
“Gwaine？” 他呼唤着  
Gaius向他走近，Merlin眨着眼看着他“Gwaine呢？”他问  
他微笑着点点头 “他很好……他失血过多，但他会好起来的”  
Merlin叹息着，宽慰并且愉快地笑起来,并发出可爱的笑声  
“他刚刚才睡着但他最终会醒来” Gaius提醒他 “他很强壮”  
Merlin点点头，涌出眼泪  
Gaius把手放在Merlin肩膀上，并严肃地对他点了点头“谢谢你，Merlin”  
Merlin也对他点点头 “我……我应该做的”  
“没有人能像你这样有勇气……这一定很可怕” Gaius说  
Merlin点了点头，开始哭， Gaius弯下腰，当Merlin紧紧拥抱他时他也紧抱着他, 开始哭个不停  
“做的好，Merlin你救了我们所有人” Gaius轻轻地说着，Merlin陷入了沉睡  
一个半月后Merlin康复了，但他知道在精神上、心理上他需要花几年才能彻底愈合。  
现在的新国王Harold在一场比试中赢得了王国。 他将曾经紧张沉重的王国变成了一个快乐的、朝气蓬勃的王国，并且现在正与其他五个国家进行密切谈话  
Merlin和 Percival还有Gwaine离开了，他们和德鲁伊人民一同前往了Merlin的小小的王国  
他们花了三天庆祝他的回归，最后所有人都美美地在临时搭建的小床上尽情伸展四肢，睡着了  
第二天一早Merlin醒来到溪流边去洗澡  
Gwaine走过去对他，抱着他的肩膀看着他“你这块地方可真是块风水宝地”  
Merlin转过身对他微笑 “谢谢你”  
“你是一个好的领导者，我可以这么说” Gwaine说  
“你应该去看看我离开时候的样子，你可能会认为我是个暴君” Merlin坦言  
“你很愤怒……就是那样……” Gwaine提醒他，Merlin只是耸了耸肩  
“你在这儿还好吗？不会觉得无聊吧？” Merlin问  
“我在想和Percival的最终旅程。这有好几个地方我想带他去看看……然后我就回去了” Gwaine 说着，露出一个平和的微笑  
“感谢你这样说” Merlin微笑 “祝你们旅程好运”  
“啊，那是几个月前了，我想我们冒险结束以后应该会享受和德鲁伊在一起的平静生活” Gwaine说  
Merlin点点头 “拿很棒”  
Gwaine朝他走过去抱紧了他  
Merlin笑起来“我裸着的呢……别这样”  
Gwaine亲了亲他的头 “谢谢你Merlin.”  
Merlin微笑着回抱了他“也谢谢你 Gwaine。如果没有你的帮助我不可能做到它”  
Percival走过来，笑着打趣“我打扰到你们了吗？”  
“你搞错时间了，Percy” Merlin叹了口气，当这个高个子男人拥抱他时他微笑起来  
Merlin在他们的怀抱中感受到安全，闭上了眼睛  
“这是天堂……”他叹息  
“是的” Gwaine露齿而笑，也闭上眼  
Percival微笑着发出了赞同的哼哼声  
最后Gwaine分开了他们的拥抱，眨着眼看着Merlin “帐篷回见”  
Merlin点点头，Percival离开了，揉了揉他的头发，给了他一个愉快的微笑， 然后用 他的手臂揽着Gwaine的腰，高兴地吻了他，然后离开了  
Merlin笑着将自己洗干净，用魔法穿上衣服，走了回去，每个人都在帮忙打扫，到了下午，一切都安排妥当，人们也更加清醒了。  
Merlin坐在他帐篷里的床上，安静地思考着。迷失在他的思考中  
帘子be 拉开了，Merlin看向入口“啊，Mordred”  
一个年轻的男子朝他走来，并害羞地滚动了一下喉咙“你回来真是太好了……Emrys”  
Merlin笑着让他坐在他的身边。他点点头找他说的做了，然后敬畏地看着Merlin  
“为什么你这样看着我？” Merlin轻轻地笑了起来  
“因为……你击败了国王和他的骑士。你并没有寻求我们的帮助，一个人就完成了它……甚至没有用你的魔法……你让人吃惊”他微笑  
Merlin摇摇他的头“不……”  
“请别谦虚。你把这件事做地棒极了……” Mordred说着把他的手放到 Merlin的大腿上  
他轻轻动了动他的腿，移开了眼神  
Mordred拿开了他的手“抱歉”  
“不……不，我才该抱歉……它……太频繁了，我很抱歉……” Merlin轻轻说  
“如果你需要谈谈，我就在这” Mordred说

Merlin 点点头 “我知道了……谢谢你……”  
Mordred点点头站起来鞠了一躬，离开了  
Merlin空虚地盯着虚无，在这种状态下持续了几个小时  
最终他听到脚步声，才发现 Gwaine走了进来“嘿，晚餐准备好了”  
Merlin点点头站起来，他的表情庄严而肃穆  
Gwaine悲伤地叹了口气“我很抱歉让你经历这一切，Merlin”  
Merlin给了他一个虚弱的微笑，然后向餐桌走去，所有人都聚集在哪  
Merlin在他们面前站起来，深深地吸了一口气“我站在你们所有人面前……和两位特别的帮助我将这件事变得有可能发生的人站在一起。我不认为我能做到它但我很乐意去试一试。 每一天都被不确定性和紧张充斥着……但我有好的盆友在我身边帮助我，这样我才能激怒Arthur他本人杀死他。最终我们被发现了……我以为一切都失去了… …但我找到了他们的弱点，他们都倒在了剑下，死于我的手中。这很奇怪……我认为魔法就是我本身……我用我的力量做所有事……对于这项任务的成功，我认为我的魔法会在最后排上用场……但事实上并不是我的魔法帮助了我而是我物理意义上的身体。我总是依赖于魔法的力量以至于我忘了常人身体所拥有的力量。我总是认为我如果失去了魔法，我将一无是处。 这是一个很没用的想法，但我现在发现即使没有魔法也能做到一些事。我并不嗜血但是……他们必须倒下……我无法和他们和平共处。但现在他们死了，再也无法伤害任何无辜的人了……” Merlin不平稳地呼吸着“这是为了所有因为他的愤怒而殒命的人所做。这是为了Daegal的生命……他美好的本质。现今，新朋旧友同聚于此，齐乐同享” 他顿了顿并点点头 “欢呼吧，诸位”  
“恭贺！”他们一同欢呼并饮酒  
Gwaine笑着看着他，咬下一口他的鸡肉，当Merlin坐下看着人群中Mordred喜爱的微笑时，Percival拍了拍Gwaine的背  
Merlin安静地吃着，虚弱地回到他的帐篷一觉睡到天明。  
接下来的几个月，Percival和Gwaine决定留下来帮助 Merlin恢复  
年岁荏苒，Merlin的状态变得越来越好，就算他们是完成了某些事，但过去事情的痕迹不可能完全被抹杀，Merlin仍然能追忆起一小部分的记忆。最后，时间冲刷事迹，于是它逐渐斑驳褪色，变成一份飘渺模糊的记忆。  
他变得更加完善 ，变得比他为自己的朋友去复仇前更加与众不同，更加坚毅并且更加成熟  
在Merlin建立的基础上，似乎每个人都很快乐， 他的小王国扩展开来成为一个可靠的，令  
. 最终，Gwaine和Percival在带着Merlin在Gwaine生日上当作礼物地图去旅行之前，向Merlin说了衷心的道别。  
这是一次愉快的告别，他们在分别之时都面露微笑。Merlin是时候让他们继续他们的探险了，他为他们感到高兴，有时也会觉得伤感，道但他总是以微笑结束。很高兴遇到他们，并祝他们一切顺利  
五年后他们带着一个名叫Jason的男孩来看望他。They had found him after a raid on his village which left the villagers dead in the streets and took him in as their own. 他们是在他的村庄遭遇袭击之后发现他的，这次袭击使村民们死在街上，他们决定把他当作自己的人带走。他是个逗人开心的孩子并且很有活力  
那天晚上他们坐下来，互相谈论他们探险的经历，Merlin从未感到如此的快乐过  
夜里，Merlin静静地爬上床  
Mordred安静地溜进了他的帐篷“Merlin？”  
“嗯？” Merlin睡意沉沉地发出轻哼  
“我想给你看些东西”他微笑着悄悄地对他说  
Merlin站起来跟着Mordred，他把他带到湖边，湖面上洋溢着灿烂的蓝色光芒  
Mordred抓紧他的手，轻轻地吻了它“我很抱歉……”  
Merlin叹了口气“你没有什么应该道歉的”  
“你离开时我对你太刻薄了” Mordred坦言  
“我也是” Merlin忧郁地微笑了一下  
Mordred叹了口气“我对它感到非常后悔”  
“现在它已经过去了……并且我现在和你在一起” Merlin说  
“我们能……再尝试一次吗？” Mordred问  
Merlin点点头“可以……”  
“我保证再也不会推开你，我发誓” Mordred郑重其事地发誓  
Merlin点点头，高兴地微笑起来“我知道。这些年来你一直都细致地照顾我，Mordred……谢谢你”  
他们抱紧了对方  
“我非常……想念你” Merlin高兴地呼吸着  
Mordred点点头“我也是……我很抱歉在你离开时搞砸了这一切。我非常，非常抱歉”  
“嘘，嘘” Merlin小声说着放开了他，捧起他的脸 “Mordred……我爱你，这就行了”  
他微笑着，宽慰地点点头  
Merlin靠近他，轻轻地亲吻他，Mordred也轻轻地回吻他  
风柔软又温暖地吹拂过他们的头发，蟋蟀在夜幕下鸣叫。月亮高高悬起，光辉照耀在他们身上  
Merlin分开他们，高兴地发出叹息，用他的前额压着Mordred的  
“我爱你，Merlin” Mordred轻轻说  
“我也爱你Mordred”他说着，他们手指交缠相握，闭着眼睛静静地站在那里。享受、感知着彼此的陪伴，他们的魔力在彼此的身上交织，一起跳舞，轻轻地发出响声，轻轻地颤动着。  
Merlin感到残缺的自己变得完整了，幸福并且充实，于是他轻轻地笑了起来  
The end.


End file.
